


Knives

by stillgoldie1899



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgoldie1899/pseuds/stillgoldie1899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Prompt:  Fic prompt. Sarah and Goldie. Goldie uses her knife to cut off Sarah's clothing. Warnings: Knives, and restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives

Sarah had been nervous about being tied down, understandably. They had talked it over, and over, and over, discussed each others fantasies, and kinks, and she had very happily done everything she could to make Sarah's a reality. And, really, Goldie would have been perfectly happy to leave her own little daydreams as just daydreams, but Sarah had, after careful thought, told her that she trusted her enough, that she wanted to try it.

They'd started out with simple, playful things. Sarah would try her hardest to stay still while Goldie teased her, they played with fuzzy handcuffs, blindfolds. Two steps from vanilla, barely even that. And to make it fair, Goldie asked Sarah to be in charge sometimes, too, and they took turns with it. But in the end, Sarah settled into a sub role better than being in charge herself, and Goldie could see that the longer they played these games, the more Sarah liked giving up that level of control, liked letting her be in charge.

Rope was introduced next. Soft silk cord, loosely tied, so Sarah could slip out of it if she got scared. They established a safe word, too, the first time they planned something more serious. Goldie was determined to make Sarah as comfortable as possible, she didn't want to cross any boundaries, or upset her girlfriend at all. But Sarah had gotten really into it, being blindfolded, tied up, teased to the edge several times, never quite over, before one of the strongest orgasms she had ever had slammed into her like a freight train, leaving her limp and almost glowing on the bed, frustrated when Goldie untied her, and curled up next to her, not really interested having Sarah repay the favor, more interested in taking a nap, Sarah wrapped safely in her arms.

The scenes got a bit more intense after that, but always carefully within the boundaries of what the brunette was willing to do. And when Goldie casually mentioned that she'd thought about cutting Sarah's clothing off in her desire to get to her bare skin, she was expecting Sarah to be horrified. She was almost shocked when Sarah blushingly agreed that she had wondered, once or twice, what Goldie's knives might feel like against her bare skin.

Setting up for the scene was almost torture, the anticipation for Goldie, and pleasant nerves on Sarah's part. The bedroom was shifted around a bit, the bed set apart from the nightstands, ropes tied to the posts. Candles were laid out to set the mood a bit, and Goldie even drew a bath for her girlfriend, warm water, and scented oils, a glass of white wine, and lingerie laid out for her, bought just for the evening.

While Sarah relaxed and got dressed, Goldie changed as well. Garter belt, stockings, matching bra. She had a pair of black leather boots she only ever wore in the house, for Sarah, and she put those on, too, after wiggling into a short leather skirt. She braided her hair tightly, to keep it out of the way, and then settled at her laptop, trying to keep from tapping her foot or pacing with nerves, waiting for the text Sarah was supposed to send when she was ready.

She was so nervous that she jumped when her phone buzzed, flushing, and keenly aware that she was so turned on by the idea of what was about to happen that she could feel her own wetness on her thighs. It took her a moment to compose herself, straightening her skirt, and her hair a bit, making Sarah wait just a bit, before slipping into the bedroom, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the candle light.

Sarah was sprawled on the bed, just like she'd been asked to be, already blindfolded, a flush lighting her cheeks. The powder pink lace that was failing to cover her skin made her look almost innocent, except that it was straining to contain her breasts, clinging down along her stomach, before flowing into a short skirt that ended about an inch above the matching thigh-high stockings. Just under the thin lace, Goldie could barely make out the world's skimpiest pair of panties, a shade darker pink than the nightie.

The brunette's hair was still a bit damp, curling as it spread across the pillows, a strand of it caught in her fingers as Sarah nervously twirled it. Her voice was barely a whisper, husky, but at the same time, almost childish.

"Do I look alright?"

Everything about her took Goldie's breath away, and it was taking every bit of her self control to keep from just leaping onto the bed and ravishing her girlfriend with fingers and tongue. Instead, however, she forced herself to wet her dry lips, and smirk, although Sarah couldn't see it.

"You look edible, Sarah. But...I don't think I told you to speak."

Sarah grinned for a moment before the smile was carefully pulled into a more serious look, and she nodded, falling silent, and shifting her arms a bit further out, closer to the edges of the bed.

Goldie moved towards the bed, as silently as possible, reaching for the first of the silk cords, and tugging it towards Sarah's wrist, gently picking up the other girl's hand, and slipping it through a loop she'd left there ahead of time, tightening it until it was taut. The process was repeated three times, with Sarah's other wrist, and then her ankles, until the brunette was spread across the bed, left with a sense of helplessness.

Comfortable that Sarah wasn't going anywhere, Goldie focused her attention on her collection of knives. It was the one part of the evening she hadn't fully planned out, having prepped for any of a number of blades, each a different length and width, finally settling on her favorite, a knife that could more rightly be called a dagger, with a carved bone handle, nicknamed Uncle Lou. It was heavy, the blade thick, and one-sided, but smooth, with no serrations, and it would slide across skin without catching.

She left Sarah alone for just long enough to set her on edge, before silently padding back, and slowly bringing the knife down until the flat of the blade gently rested against Sarah's cheek. Sarah gasped, blushing so deeply that Goldie could feel the heat coming off of her, aware that the metal of the knife would very quickly warm against Sarah's skin. She brushed the blade across her cheek, sliding the knife down, making sure to keep the blade away from anything vital, caressing her girlfriend's throat, down to the tops of her breasts, dragging the tip gently along the edge of the top of the nightie.

Pulling the knife away, Goldie moved the knife to Sarah's thigh, flipping the blade so the cooler side was the one that touched the other girl's skin, tracing gentle patterns with the tip, just slightly scratching, but not breaking skin. She had to be careful, because Sarah's breath kept catching, jostling her and leaving her shifting and shuddering slightly on the bed.

Finally comfortable that Sarah was desperately turned on, Goldie moved the knife upwards again, gently using it to hook under the strap of the nightie, tugging it away from Sarah's skin, blade facing up, pulling against the strap until the strands of elastic and fabric started splitting, smirking slightly as the elastic finally came apart, snapping lightly back down against Sarah's skin, startling a yelp out of her.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, princess." The tone of Goldie's voice made it clear she wasn't really sorry, and Sarah pouted up at her in reply. Goldie waited, half-expecting the brunette to give the safe word, but she didn't, stoutly staying silent for a long moment, and Goldie finally decided she was still comfortable. The knife hooked under the other strap, making quicker work of it, and this time, when the strap snapped back down, Sarah kept silent, although she continued to pout.

Goldie grinned, very pleased with her girlfriend, although she was tempted to spank her a bit for being so sullen. Before she could do that, however, the rest of the nightie needed to go.

Lifting the bottom of the nightie, and holding it taut, Goldie jabbed the knife upwards through the fabric, tugging down until the knife made it through the hem, and then flipping the knife the other way, to start cutting up. The path was simple, until she got to the waist, where the fabric was snug. At that point, the cold blade was once again against Sarah's skin, and Sarah shuddered as the fabric tore and split in small bursts, gasping sharply as it finally made it through to the top, and her breasts escaped the confines of the lace, bouncing to the sides.

Goldie took a step back to enjoy the view, Sarah lying in the ruins of a cotton candy pink scraps of lace, flushed, her chest heaving. She was breathtaking, but she was also not naked yet. Taking a step back towards the bed, Goldie tugged the fabric out from under her girlfriend, before turning her attentions to the bit of fabric pretending to be panties, the sides receiving the same treatment as the straps of the nightie, falling open, and tugged out from under her, carefully pulled upwards between Sarah's folds, the fabric dragging against her clit, leaving her shuddering.

Another step back, and for once, Goldie actually wished she could take a picture, so she could just go back and stare at her girlfriend, her perfect girlfriend, temptingly laid out for her, fully trusting her. That trust, more than anything else, was intoxicatingly erotic. 

"Alright, princess. Let see how long you can keep from moaning, hm?"


End file.
